Transistor level circuit simulation tools typically require MOSFET (i.e. metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor) device precharacterization for a variety of operational input parameters. Recent advances in process technology used in the designing and manufacturing of transistor devices have introduced a multitude of new physical effects. Accordingly, the introduction of these new physical effects likewise introduces an increase in the number of unique device instances. As a result, there is a greater cost in generating a now greater number of unique table models which serve to precharacterize each of the possible unique device instances. As a consequence, device calibration and circuit simulation now impose higher requirements in terms of computational and storage capability.